Clothes
by StarsAndBards
Summary: Rosa and Bea stealing each other's hoodies. (Fluffy Brawl Stars One-shot)


Rosa couldn't be(a)lieve what she just saw.

The weather today was rather chilly, the perfect opportunity to wear a nice, warm sweater to fight the cold. Even though Rosa enjoyed wearing her crop tops and lab coats, she also loved wearing hoodies, for they provided her comfort and enough warmth to not make her freeze to death.

But when she opened her wardrobe, her precious hoodie was nowhere to be found, even though she was sure she checked the wardrobe twice or thrice already.

Given up, she decided to ask her assistant, Bea, where it was. Walking towards the assistant's room, the door to her bedroom was slightly opened, she decided that a little peek wouldnt hurt.

Only to catch her wearing Rosa's hoodie.

Rosa didn't know if she wanted to get mad at her friend for stealing her precious hoodie, or squeal because of how adorable she looked in it. The hoodie was way too big for the assistant that it looked like a dress on her small body. Her hands barely visible from the long sleeves. Okay fine, maybe she's not gonna get mad at her.

Instead, she decided to get her revenge.

"Bea!" She called out to her assistant, tapping on the door. For a moment there were sounds of clothes shuffling and a slam of a wardrobe door, before Bea came out, her hands hastily fixing her messy hair.

"Y-Yes?" The entomologist stuttered, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. Rosa almost felt bad having to do this to her.

"I..uh..need you to make some tea." Rosa lied.

"O-Okay!" Bea nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen, almost tripping on the way there. Rosa stood for a moment and sighed, quickly entering the room behind her.

It was wrong for her to intrude in Bea's personal space that is her bedroom. But since Bea probably did the same to get her hoodie, Rosa had to get some payback.

She quietly made her way to the wardrobe while also looking at her surroundings, Bea's bedroom was filled with cute posters and plushies, which was fitting for the assistant despite the fact she is a fully grown adult, since Bea was such a soft person.

She opened the wardrobe and found what she was looking for: Bea's hoodie. She pulled the hoodie from the hanger and inspected it, It was yellow with the words "Honey" written in red on it. And the fabric was soft to Rosa's touch, who fought the urge of burying her face in it.

The botanist quickly put on the hoodie, even though she had a bit of trouble on the sleeves, she successfully worn the clothing.

She looked at herself in a mirror nearby, the hoodie was covering her upper body, but left her abdomen exposed. It was still very comfortable to wear, now all she had to do was quickly leave the room—

Just as the botanist was about to take her leave, Bea was standing in the doorway, her face flushed red like a tomato.

"I-i..." Bea stuttered, her hands gripping at her shirt, looking at the yellow clothing that was on Rosa. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing with my hoodie?" Rosa questioned back, smirking. Bea tried to detest, but realized what Rosa was doing she failed and buried her face into her palms.

"I-Im sorry, it-it's just... you left your room opened and i saw how messy it was and i decided to clean it up for you. B-But then i saw your hoodie and i couldnt resist my-myself" she confessed, peeking through her fingers.

Rosa wanted to squeal, this human being is too pure for this world. She walked towards the bed and retrieved her hoodie that was barely hidden in the pile of blankets.

"Wear this." She handed over to the flustered entomologist, who nodded shyly and put it on herself.

"H-How do i look?" Bea asked, fidgeting with the hoodie's strings. Rosa's oversized hoodie resting perfectly on her small body.

And Rosa couldn't take this cuteness anymore, She picked Bea up cat-style and twirled her around.

"YOU ARE SO **_CUUUUUTE_**!" She complimented the entomologist, whose face was burning with embarrassment.

"R-Rosa pleaaaase, put me down!" she pleaded the botanist.

"Only you stop being cute" she pouted childishly, Bea almost couldnt believe that she was the one paying her monthly salary.

Bea gave in. "Okay fine. hold me for as long as eternity if you wish." Rosa's eyes lit up, nuzzling the smaller girl's cheeks and holding her carefully in her arms. In truth, Bea enjoyed every single ounce of attention Rosa was giving to her right now. And she doesn't want to be put down anytime soon.

Rosa looked at Bea with sincerity and adoration, smiling brightly. "You should steal my clothes more often. They look good on you."

Bea laughed at the joke and smiled. "You should just give them to me then."

"...also you're not cutting my pay for this, are you?"

"Maaaaybe."

"_Rosaaaaa_!"


End file.
